Returning To Their Old Home
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to "Regret Is Easy, But Swallowing Pride Is Not". It's been two years since the Lorax returned, but will the animals who once lived under the Truffula trees return too?


**This story is one that has been on my mind for a bit since I wrote "Regret Is Easy, But Swallowing Pride Is Not". **

**As I've said before, I love the story of the Lorax. :) Now, in this story, it's been two years since the Lorax returned and Monica helped the Once-ler find peace. Also, some of you might be wondering how the Once-ler is still alive after five hundred years and the reason is because the characters of Dr. Seuss don't die and I wanted Once-ler to have a chance at redemption. :) **

**Now, on with the story! This is the sequel to "Regret Is Easy, But Swallowing Pride Is Not". The Lorax belongs to Dr. Seuss. I only own Monica.**

* * *

**Returning To Their Old Home**

Ten-year-old Monica smiled as she watered the plants in her granparents' garden, making sure she didn't miss one. She then put a special mixture in the watering can and watered three small plants. "This will help you guys grow big," she said to them.

The three plants were actually Truffula trees and while they weren't yet saplings, they had germinated and were growing, right now looking like tall green stems. But what delighted Monica the most was that the tuffs that were just peeking out of the tops a little were colored blue, green, and orange. The blue one was from the one that the Lorax had given her two years ago on her birthday and the other two were ones she had found and planted. The green and orange colors reminded her of Once-ler and the Lorax. Finishing up the watering, she turned off the water and put away the hose, going inside and pausing when she smelled her grandmother's peanut butter cookies. "Mmm! Those cookies smell good, Grandma," she said.

The older lady smiled. "I knew the smell would bring you in soon," she said with an amused chuckle. "Did you get the watering done?"

"Yes, Grandma, and I gave the Truffula plants the special mixture Grandpa made," Monica said, gazing at the cookies before getting an idea. "Grandma, can I take some cookies to Once-ler and the Lorax, please?"

"Of course, dear," the older lady said. "In fact, I have some set aside for them. You can take them after you have a snack of cookies and milk."

Her grandmother's cookies were some of the best and the young girl sat down to enjoy the sweet treat, savoring the cookies and milk. "No one can make peanut butter cookies like you can, Grandma," she said.

A familiar chuckle filled the room. "Very true, my dear," said Monica's grandfather as he walked in, his cane lightly thumping on the floor. "Your grandma's cookies are what drew me to her."

His wife laughed. "Oh, I still remember that day," she said. "I had entered my cookies at the fair for the baking contest and you declared that you'd ask the lady who made the peanut butter cookies to marry you."

Monica giggled. "Did you, Grandpa?" She asked.

"I did," he said with a smile. "In front of everyone. I didn't care who was watching as I took off my hat and kneeled in front of your grandma and asked her to marry me."

The older lady laughed. "Everyone at first thought we were just strangers until I mentioned that you and I had been friends in school," she said before a light blush came to her face. "And that I had been waiting for you to work up the courage to ask me to marry you."

Her husband laughed heartily and Monica giggled, enjoying the story as she finished her snack and took the dishes to the sink. "I'll do up the dishes and then take the cookies to Once-ler and the Lorax, Grandma," she said.

"Alright, sweetie," her grandmother said.

It didn't take long to wash up the dishes and Monica was soon on her way with two plates of cookies to go see her friends. She was eager to tell them about the Truffula plants and so moved along the path before she noticed something light pink on the ground by a Truffula tree. Pausing, she looked at it in confusion before looking up and seeing some more light pink things growing in the trees. She knew at once what they were. "Truffula fruits," she said softly, recalling when the Lorax had told her that Truffula trees bore fruit that was succulent and sweet. Their fruits were actually the favorites of the animals that once lived under them: the brown Bar-Ba-Loots, the orange Humming-Fish, and the musical white-and-yellow Swomee-Swans. Monica had asked where the animals were and the Lorax had sadly said that they had gone away after the Truffula trees had been all cut down so long ago, but now that they were returning, it was possible the animals would too.

Smiling at the fruits, Monica continued walking before she paused again, seeing a small brown animal before her. It was looking up at the Truffula tree longingly, making her realize it was looking for food. "Hey," she said softly, getting its attention. "Are you a Bar-Ba-Loot?"

The creature nodded and she smiled. "I saw some Truffula fruits right there," she said, pointing to the tree she had just left.

The Bar-Ba-Loot took off for the tree and yipped happily in excitement at seeing the pale pink fruits. Moments later, there were more of them running towards the Truffula trees. Monica watched in amazement before hearing a sweet sound and looking up to see some birds colored white-and-yellow were coming in for a landing, landing either on the ground or the tree. "Swomee-Swans!" The ten-year-old exclaimed happily before seeing some orange fish walking up to the water and jumping in, popping up and humming happily at seeing it was clean. "Humming-Fish!"

She couldn't contain her excitement and ran down the path, seeing more Bar-Ba-Loots, Swomee-Swans, and Humming-Fish coming to the reviving forest. In a short time, she had made it to the Lerkim where the Once-ler lived. "Once-ler! Lorax!" She called out.

The Lorax, who had been visiting Once-ler, chuckled at hearing the girl. "Sounds like our friend has come for a visit," he said.

Once-ler chuckled and gazed over the railing of the porch he had added to his Lerkim sometime back. "Come on up, Monica," he called down with a smile.

Footsteps pounded on the steps as Monica raced in, somehow holding onto the plates of cookies as she made it up to where her friends were. "They're here!" She exclaimed happily. "They've returned!"

Once-ler and the Lorax looked at her in confusion. "Who, Monica?" Lorax asked.

The young girl was practically vibrating with excitement as she looked at them. "The Bar-Ba-Loots, Swomee-Swans, and Humming-Fish are back!" She said excitedly. "I just passed them on my way here and the Truffula trees are bearing fruits!"

Once-ler pulled the lever on his motorized relaxing chair. "We have to see this," he said, pulling up to the Lorax and Monica. "Hop aboard."

The two jumped in and Once-ler guided the chair down the stairs and outside to where they could indeed see the brown Bar-Ba-Loots were under the trees, playing and eating the Truffula fruits, the sweet song of the Swomee-Swans filled the air, and the Humming-Fish were harmonizing with the Swomee-Swans. "She's right. They have come back," the Lorax said happily.

Once-ler had tears in his eyes. "I once told the lad that planted the see I gave him that maybe one day the animals would return," he said. "And now...they're here."

The animals looked happy to see the Lorax and ran up to him, though they looked at Once-ler warily. Monica smiled at them. "He's a guardian like the Lorax, guys," she said. "He cares for the trees too."

The animals seemed to deem that if the Once-ler was standing there and the trees were indeed there, then the girl was telling the truth. As the animals ran about to either play, sing, or hum, the three guardians went back into the Lerkim where Once-ler got some milk for him, the Lorax, and Monica and the two opened up the cookies from the girl's grandmother, sitting and enjoying the treats while watching the animals and the young girl told the other two about the three Truffula plants she was watering everyday and the colors of the tufts, something that surprised the two, but made them smile again.

"It's been so long, but now, the forest is nearly right again," the Lorax said.

"And no one shall chop it down again," Once-ler said with a nod.

"Well, at least not without planting some new seeds so that the forest can be replenished," Monica said.

Lorax looked a bit grim at that, but didn't comment on that statement. "Let's not think about it," he said gently. "Let's just enjoy the return of the animals and the forest."

That was met with agreement as they relaxed and watched the animals who had finally been able to return to their old home, a home that was slowly regrowing under the watchful eyes of the three guardians: the Lorax, the Once-ler, and Monica.

* * *

**I just had to. :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
